1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to packaging of electronic components and, more particularly, to a packaging system for electronic circuit boards incorporating superconducting power planes, which system prevents thermal feedback from integrated circuit chips to superconducting power planes that would otherwise raise the temperature of the power planes above their critical super-conducting temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current large electronic circuit board construction consists of large power planes and external power busing which brings power onto the circuit board very close to heat generating modules such as integrated circuit chips. While individual chips consume but small amounts of power and generate only small amounts of heat, very large electronic systems use many chips densely packed on circuit boards. Collectively, these chips draw large amounts of current, leading to considerable resistive and thermal loses.
Current packaging systems for large systems contain multichip modules connected directly to an interconnection circuit board. One specific example of this type of packaging system is thermal conduction module (TCM) board manufactured by IBM and described by Donald P. Seraphim in "A New Set of Printed-Circuit Technologies for the IBM 3081 Processor Unit", IBM J. Res. Develop., Vol. 26, No. 1, January 1982, pp. 37-44. Future projects will require massive structures, both within the board and in the external busing, to handle up to 10,000 amperes. These massive structures are necessary to reduce both resistive heating and voltage drop to allowable levels.